


Interception

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Anderson watch the Super Bowl and make a bet: "Loser gives winner a blowjob."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interception

**Author's Note:**

> For my BFF [](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/profile)[**dutchtulips**](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/), a die-hard Colts fan, who needed a pick-me-up after they lost the Super Bowl.

“Well, well, well.” Anderson set his piercing gaze on Keith, smirking like the cat that got the canary.

Keith tore his eyes away from the TV, where the New Orleans Saints were celebrating their Super Bowl victory. He glanced at Anderson and shrugged as he reached for his beer. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He wouldn’t be him if he just gave in to Anderson so easily.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“You think? You don’t sound too confident there.” Keith would easily admit to stalling, but not for the reasons the other man probably thought. He was simply enjoying this mischievous, playful side of Anderson. He’d only been back from Haiti for a few days and the stress from what he’d seen there had obviously been getting to him.

He’d originally planning to watch the Super Bowl with Dan over the phone, since they wouldn’t be able to watch it together in person, but when Anderson suggested Friday morning that they throw their own little party and watch it, Keith immediately agreed. He was determined for Anderson to have a little fun and relaxation before he went back to Haiti this week. Besides, there was no way he was going to say no to finally getting Anderson to watch a football game. (Dan, as always, had completely understood.)

Just before the game started, Anderson announced he was rooting for New Orleans. Keith had smiled, knowing that it had nothing to do with football, considering Anderson hadn’t watched any other game this year. He probably didn’t even know who Drew Brees was.

Still, Keith had figured they could make it even more interesting, and suggested a bet. “Fine. I’m rooting for the Colts. Loser has to do something for the winner.”

Anderson had raised his eyebrows in interest. “Like what?”

Keith thought about it for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Loser gives winner a blowjob.”

Anderson had laughed in that carefree way that made Keith’s chest ache, because he could not remember the last time Anderson had laughed like that. “You’re on.”

And that’s what brought them here, Anderson staring at Keith expectantly and Keith staring back.

“Oh, I’m plenty confident, Keith,” Anderson said. “The bet was your idea. Pretty crappy of you to back out just because you lost.”

“I’m not backing out,” Keith replied, setting his beer back down on the end table. He grabbed the remote to turn the TV off, then tossed it back down.

Anderson slouched slightly further on the couch and spread his legs. “Well, then. What are you waiting for?” he asked, smirk still firmly in place.

Keith’s mouth went dry at the sight in front of him and had to fight the urge to immediately get up and jump the man, but he refused to give in so easily. He wasn’t giving up this semblance of foreplay, even if he could already feel himself getting hard.

He once again locked eyes with Anderson and said, “I’m waiting for you to say it.”

Anderson didn’t blink, didn’t back down. Keith knew he knew what he meant, could see it in his eyes. Anderson wasn’t big on talking dirty, but sometimes Keith dared to bring it out of him.

After several moments, Anderson finally spoke, voice rough with anticipation. “Keith. Get over here and suck my cock.”

It took everything in Keith’s power not to just leap up and run to him. Instead, he got up slowly, walked across the short space slowly, and knelt in front of Anderson oh-so-slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Not giving in.

“Keith…” Anderson half-whimpered, half-warned. He squirmed in discomfort, and Keith abruptly glanced down at the tent in Anderson’s pajama pants.

“Looks like someone’s excited.” Keith leaned forward to drag his mouth along the fabric, pleased when he heard a strangled gasp above him.

“I hear it’s more, ah, effective if you remove the pants,” Anderson said hoarsely.

“Really?” Keith asked nonchalantly. “I bet I could get you off like this.”

“That wasn’t the bet,” Anderson pointed out. Then he took matters into his own hands and pushed his pants and boxer-briefs down his hips without waiting for Keith.

Keith grinned. “Eager, are we?” He grabbed the offending clothing and pulled it off Anderson completely. He then settled back between Anderson’s legs, but didn’t make a move towards his cock.

“Keith, if you don’t -- ah!” Anderson gasped as Keith took hold of his cock without warning. He automatically thrust up into Keith’s loose fist, obviously needing some friction.

“You’re gonna have to keep still if you want me to do this, you know.” Keith glanced up at Anderson’s face, could see the sheen of sweat form from the exertion of not moving. He gave his cock a couple of short strokes. “Good boy.”

Anderson’s eyes fell shut as he moaned, and Keith had to resist the urge to palm his own cock at the filthy sound.

“Why do I feel like I actually lost this bet?” Anderson asked breathlessly.

Keith chuckled. “You made the mistake of betting with _me_.” With that, he leaned forward and took the head of Anderson’s cock in his mouth, pumping his hand and swirling his tongue around the head.

Anderson let out a string of curses that Keith didn’t get to hear from him very often. Despite Keith’s warning, he did his very best to fuck Keith’s mouth, seemingly unable to stop thrusting his hips. At any other time, Keith might have been tempted to stop and tease for a little longer, but this time Anderson was right. A bet was a bet.

So Keith simply moved both hands to Anderson’s hips, holding him down and gripping hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises on the pale skin later. From the way Anderson tangled a hand in Keith’s hair and tugged, Keith knew he really didn’t mind.

Keith bobbed his head and pressed his tongue along the underside of Anderson’s cock. Beyond the rush in his ears he could hear Anderson saying his name over and over again like a mantra, and that was his cue that Anderson was damn close.

Deciding that Anderson had suffered enough, he once again wrapped a hand around Anderson’s cock and gave it a twist. At that very same moment, he hummed, knowing the vibration would push Anderson over the edge.

Sure enough, Anderson spilled down Keith’s throat with a yell. Keith swallowed as much as he could without gagging, then pulled back, giving Anderson another quick stroke before letting go completely.

There was a minute’s worth of silence as they tried to catch their breath. Then Anderson opened his eyes and smiled down at him.

“Touchdown,” he murmured.

Keith laughed in pleasant surprise. “Well, I do try.”

Anderson stood to pull his pants back up, then reached for Keith’s hand to pull him off his knees and towards the bedroom, the smile spreading into a grin. “Now I’d like to try for the extra point.”

Keith wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that, but he was more than willing to find out.

END.


End file.
